Strange Bedfellows
by ProSybSTrelawney
Summary: Severus Snape’s marriage of fifteen years has ended just when the Dark Lord has risen again. Can he put the pieces of his life back together and fulfill his commitment to Dumbledore and the school? Perhaps with a little help from the North Tower.
1. Default Chapter

Strange Bedfellows  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling. Only the large corporations and J.K. are making money off of it not me.  
  
Author Notes: This story originated from a Hogwart's role play in which Professor Snape is married and has three children. His wife, who also taught at Hogwart's, has left him and this is where the story picks up. Thanks to Severus and Beate wink wink for their help and my dubious beta stinkybubbles.  
  
Chapter One Open Wounds  
  
Severus sat in the corner of Dumbledore's office for the third time this week and attempted to listen to the ramblings of the old man. Yes, it was true, the students would be returning in a matter of days and among those students would be the Potter boy but, he was tired and he had problems of his own to think of. Right now, he could care less whether or not all the proper precautions had been taken for their safety. He just wanted this particular meeting to be over with so he could find a quiet corner somewhere, have a quick drink by him self, then go home, and hug his children.  
  
"Severus." It was Professor McGonagall and she was elbowing him.  
  
"What?" he asked looking up from his hands.  
  
"We're finished," she said looking at him curiously. "Are you all right?"  
  
Severus grunted and rose from his chair. "I'm fine, I'm just tired as we all are," he said rising to his feet. McGonagall watched him cross the office and exit pushing his way through the sea of teachers.  
  
He didn't bother to return to his office, there was nothing for him there, not now, not today. He was soon wandering through the empty hallways of the castle and wondering how he had let things get to this point. He was so lost in thought that he soon found himself hitting a solid object. He looked up and saw books, cards, and one very small and glittery Professor go crashing to the floor. "Sybill I'm sorry," he said reaching down to offer her a hand.  
  
Trelawney adjusted her glasses and straightened her robes. "It's all right Severus. I'm afraid I wasn't watching where I was going," she said apologetic. She blushed, took his hand, rose to her feet, and pulled out her wand. "Accio," she called over the pile of things scattered across the floor.  
  
He looked at her oddly. "You weren't at the meeting just now were you?"  
  
Trelawney looked down at her books. "No, I forgot I'm afraid. I was busy doing some things in the classroom." She shifted nervously on the spot. "I really need to be going."  
  
Snape looked at her as she started to walk away and then noticed that she had missed a deck of cards. He bent down to retrieve them and called her name. This time when she turned, he noticed that behind her large spectacles her eyes were red and swollen. "Thank you Severus," she said quickly turning to leave again. Severus looked after her for a moment, then shrugged it off and once again set off for his intended goal.  
  
He was happy to find the Three Broomsticks nearly empty when he arrived. Again, not many people would be searching for a drink at ten in the morning on a Tuesday. "Good morning Severus," said Madam Rosemerta before giving him a suspicious look. "This is the third time this week."  
  
"Are you keeping track of me for a reason?" he asked irritated. She smiled and handed him a large glass of something that was smoking slightly.  
  
"Just concerned with your state of mind I suppose," she said just before leaving quietly.  
  
He stared at the liquid for a moment or two and then downed it in to two gulps. He laid some gold coins on the table and then as quickly as he was there he was gone. He decided to walk home; he thought that the warmth and freshness of the breeze would help to clear his head. He looked up at the sun and let it's warmth bathe his face for a short time and it helped him push back the tears that he felt welling up inside on him. "No I won't," he said to himself and then he pushed on forcing himself to think about upcoming lessons and extra safety precautions.  
  
It seems though that the closer that he got to home the more that he couldn't shake the loneliness. It wasn't fair; you weren't supposed to be married and lonely at the same time. Severus stopped just when he could see his house and stared up the walk. It was really getting to the point of where he was going to need to tell the children something soon. It wasn't just there needs, after all, he was a man, and he did have needs of his own. He sighed and decided to continue.  
  
Severus opened the door slowly and entered the modest cottage that he now considered his home away from Hogwart's. "Daddy, Daddy," it was Anna his youngest daughter of ten and the more enthusiastic of the two girls. She had shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes like her father and she had been waiting patiently for him by the door in hopes that he would be there soon. He bent slightly, took her into his arms, and carried her with him as he entered the house.  
  
"And how is my Anna this morning?" Anna stuck out her lower lip and gave her father her best pouty look.  
  
"I can't believe you left without saying goodbye. Then Mrs. Walker wouldn't let me go up to the school to see you and, ." Severus put his fingers to her lips.  
  
"Now Anna, it was very early when I left and Mrs. Walker knows that right now you shouldn't be wandering about the castle by yourself," he said gently. Anna looked at him, sighed, and then smiled. "That's better." He set her on the floor and stood up. "Where are your sister and brother?"  
  
"They're in the kitchen with Mrs. Walker," said Anna somewhat sassily. "Wolf's been whining all day again." Severus could hear the sarcasm in his daughter's voice.  
  
"Anna, you need to be kinder to your brother. We all have our own way of dealing with things." Severus thought about how he was dealing with them and felt the burning sensation in his eyes again. He reached down for Anna's hand. "Let's go and see what they're up to."  
  
"All right," agreed Anna giving him her hand and smiling. It was a short walk to the kitchen where they were suddenly confronted with the smell of baking cookies. Severus drew a deep breath, smiled, and looked around in search of his two remaining children.  
  
Mrs. Walker, a short plump witch with short black hair was helping the five- year-old Wolf roll cookie dough out on the counter. His hair was the color of Anna's but is was curlier and feel into his dark eyes. Across the room, sitting on a tall stool by the counter was Honey. The eldest of the trio, Honey was fourteen and was a beautiful budding young lady. Severus thought often of how much she looked like her mother, her soft brown hair, and eyes, the way that dimples appeared on her cheeks when she smiled. She was reading a book and trying very hard not to get covered by the flour, that Wolf was busy throwing everywhere. All three stopped what they were doing and looked at Severus and Anna as they entered the room. "Hey, dad you're home early," Honey said looking up only for a second.  
  
"Look dad I'm on my second batch," said Wolf trying to wipe the flour from his nose with his sleeve.  
  
"Professor, I didn't expect you so soon. Is everything okay?" asked the woman in a kind voice.  
  
"Yes, I just decided that I wanted to spend the afternoon with my children. It won't be long before classes will start and I won't be able to." Severus pulled up a stool next to Honey and brushed as much flour off of it as he could before he sat on it. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Standard Book of Spells Grade Four," she said showing her father the cover of the book and then going back to her page. Severus smiled and shook his head causing her to giggle. "What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything," he said putting an arm around her. Anna was hovering close to the oven door and looking at the cookies.  
  
"When are they going to be done Wolf?"  
  
"I dunno," said Wolf looking at Mrs. Walker.  
  
"They should be about done Wolf. Perhaps your father would help you take them out." Wolf looked over at Severus longingly, he so much wanted his father's approval, but it seemed that nothing he did these days was good enough.  
  
"Would you help me dad?" he asked. Severus shifted uncomfortably on the stool and then nodded. He rose and followed his son to the oven. "Here," Wolf said handing him a towel to pull them out with. Severus took the towel and for a moment looked into his son's eyes. He lingered only for a second; for it was hardest of all to look there, for there within his eyes he was most likely to find Trista.  
  
Severus burnt his hand taking the cookies out of the oven, because he of course was no longer concerned with the flames, his mind had wandered back to happier times. "Damn!" Severus looked around.  
  
"Dad!" said Honey.  
  
"Sorry," said Severus. He placed the tray over to the side and ran some cool water over the burn. Anna and Wolf giggled, Severus cracked a smile. "That's enough. I'm only human you know."  
  
"I'll kiss it," said Anna coming quickly to his side. Honey rolled her eyes and returned to her book.  
  
"Thank you sweetie," said Severus beaming. Mrs. Walker helped Wolf remove the warm cookies to cool while Anna and her dad retreated to the nearby kitchen table. Severus noticed a sad smile develop on his son's face as he watched his and Anna's exchange.  
  
"Wolf are you finished with your cookies?" asked Severus quickly catching his son's attention.  
  
Wolf looked at Mrs. Walker who smiled and nodded. "Actually I was just going to clean up and since you were here sir I was going to leave if that's all right There are some things I need to do," said the elderly witch winking at Severus.  
  
"I think we'll manage just fine," he answered smiling. Anna followed Severus into the lounge while Wolf helped Mrs. Walker clean up the mess they had made in the kitchen and then followed. Honey watched for a moment over her book and then after playing the brooding teen, sulked in after them and sat in the corner. Anna crawled up in Severus lap and after some encouragement Wolf followed. Severus looked across the room at Honey who fought back a smile. He was happy that he was here even though he had a feeling that he would be answering for it in the morning. There were some things that you just had to do for yourself and your sanity.  
  
"Sybill have you seen Severus?" Professor Trelawney was once again taken off guard and just barely kept hold of her bounty. She surveyed Professor McGonagall's face and sensed that at the moment she was not pleased with Snape.  
  
"No I have not," she lied blatantly. "Why are you looking for him?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"That's really none of your business," answered the Professor indignantly. Then she looked at Trelawney with great contempt and added. "We missed you at the meeting this morning."  
  
"I had some things to take care of. I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will let me know what I need to know Minerva," answered Sybill quietly.  
  
"I hope you're not under the misconception that crystal gazing will keep you informed as to what's going on at the school Sybill," snapped McGonagall. Professor Trelawney bit her lip and turned her head.  
  
"I have things to do Minerva. I'll let Severus know that you're looking for him if I see him. Good day." She turned and walked away as quickly as she could. She didn't stop or even slow down until she was close enough to see the door that led to her classroom. She stopped and looked. Why had she lied about seeing Severus? Why did she care whether he got in trouble for leaving the school grounds?  
  
She shifted her books and things to one arm and with the wave of her wand allowed the ladder that led to her room to descend. It was very hot at the when the top of the ladder and normally this did not bother her; in fact she usually preferred it to be that way. However, today she felt a need to open up a window and breathe fresh air. She sat in front of the open window for the longest time staring out it and thinking about the upcoming school year. She was feeling very boxed in and lonely. Sybill thought about Severus and wondered what he was doing at this very moment. She felt tears running down her cheeks and decided that she had had enough of Hogwart's for one day.  
  
She wasn't sure how she had gotten to Hogsmeade but just walking among the people with the sun shining in her face was an experience that she never thought she would enjoy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done something this stupid and she found that she wanted to giggle about it. She also had a an irresistible urge to go back to the castle just long enough to slap McGonagall and then run all the way back to where she was. This thought did make her laugh uncontrollably. "Professor Trelawney, what are you doing here?" Sybill heard a child's voice behind her and turned to see who had discovered her little adventure.  
  
"Miss Snape," she said being quite shocked to find Honey Snape standing behind her holding her brother's hand. "Are you here alone?" she asked looking around.  
  
"No, dad's here. He and Anna just went inside for a moment, they should be right back."  
  
Sybill felt a wave of panic sweep over her and then she looked at Wolf and smiled. "You must be Wolf." The young man smiled and nodded. "You look just like just like your father."  
  
"You think so." Sybill lost her balance and nearly fell over as she looked up to see Severus standing above his son now.  
  
"Sybill."  
  
"Severus." She steadied herself and smiled at him. "You in town with your children?"  
  
"Yes, I don't expect there will be many opportunities soon. What brings you to town?" he looked at her oddly. "Come to think of it, I don't believe I've ever seen you outside the castle in years."  
  
Sybil shifted uncomfortably in her spot. "I just had an urge to be outside today." She looked at the ground and then back up and Severus and his children. "Oh, Minerva was looking for you earlier."  
  
"Oh," said Severus looking only slightly concerned.  
  
"I told her I hadn't seen you." She looked at the children's faces again and then gave Severus another uncomfortable smile. "Well, have a good day with your children. I will see you at the castle." She turned to leave.  
  
"Sybill, where are you going?" he asked quickly taking her quite by surprise.  
  
Trelawney turned around and giggled slightly. "I haven't the slightest idea. I'm not sure how I even got here," she admitted with an additional giggled. Severus cracked a smile. Wolf was tugging at Severus' robe now and Sybill was feeling more uncomfortable by the moment. "Well, have a good day all," she repeated turning again.  
  
"Sybill." Severus reached out and took her elbow this time causing her to jump and so did he. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just thought that if you weren't doing anything maybe you'd like to have dinner with my family and me," he asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah Professor that would be fun," chimed in Anna.  
  
Honey however had other ideas. "Dad, I'm supposed to be going over to Gina's house for dinner."  
  
"I think you can forfeit going to a friend's house one night Honey. I want to take you and your sister and brother to dinner and I'd like Sybill to come along as well," said Snape raising his voice slightly. Wolf cowered behind Anna looking very intimidated.  
  
"Severus, if she's already made plans it's not necessary," started Trelawney.  
  
"No, she's made plans without asking and she knows that's unacceptable. We're going to dinner and that's that!"  
  
Sybill looked at Severus as though the command had been aimed at her as well. "All right," she said looking up at Severus. Snape looked at Sybill and then realized what he had done and began to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry Sybill, children, it's been a very long day." He turned to Honey. "Can you visit with your friend another night?" Honey sighed, gave her father a very disgruntled look, and nodded. "Sybill would you please join us for dinner?" said Snape holding out his arm.  
  
Sybill smiled. "I'd love to Severus," said Sybill taking his arm. He then grabbed Honey who reluctantly came bringing Wolf with her. Anna giggled wildly and took the arm the Sybill offered her. They were quite a sight to see walking down the middle of the street, heading toward the Three Broomsticks, it was a very good thing that no one from the castle was there to see it.  
  
It took Honey quite some time to get over not getting her way, but when she did; even she was having a good time. Anna was quite the live wire and had Trelawney and her father laughing heartily soon after their meal arrived. Professor Trelawney watched as Snape had his ups and downs with his children throughout the meal and felt emptiness inside for it. When they had finished their meal, she offered to help him take the sleepy children home, which he quickly accepted. Wolf hadn't made it three steps out of the door before Severus was carrying him. Sybill would watch him put the boy to bed from the hallway with a yearning in her heart. Anna and Honey told her good night and crossed the lounge toward their bedrooms. "I'll be right back," said Severus turning to follow them.  
  
"It's all right Severus," said Sybill clutching the doorknob. "I'm going to go, thank you for the lovely evening. I'll see you sometime." Trelawney turned the knob on the door and before Snape could say a word was gone. He turned to go after her.  
  
"Daddy, are you coming," called Anna from the other room.  
  
Severus hesitated. "Yes Anna, I'm coming," he said heading down the hallway.  
  
Sybill walked slowly along the dark street. She was in no hurry to return to the loneliness of her Hogwart's quarters. There was a time when she would have thought it mad that she had ventured out of it. However, things and she herself were changing. Perhaps it was the threat of the Dark Lord again, the possibility of impending doom. She allowed herself a chuckle. Somehow these things no longer held the same intrigue that they once did. She had spent two months evaluating her life and had decided that despite what she had been telling herself for the last twenty years she was not a happy person.  
  
She passed a short wizard who tipped his hat to her; she smiled and said "Hello." Then she smiled to herself because she had done it. It had been a good day even though now she had an even emptier feeling than she had had before, because for a short time she had gotten to share Severus' family and this was a memory that she could keep for a good long while.  
  
Severus woke but didn't open his eyes. He lie for a moment in the sunlight that streamed through the open curtains and reached out into the bed to find it empty. He sighed and then realized that he hadn't even found a small child there. Perhaps Anna and Wolf had been too tired from the previous night's festivities to venture there. It's not as though he wanted to find them there, he didn't however wish to find it empty. He now found that there was an ache, a need in his body, perhaps in his very soul that could not be fulfilled at that moment and decided that he should get up. "A shower," he thought "and not a warm and inviting one."  
  
"Where were you yesterday afternoon Severus?" McGonagall was standing over Snape at his desk and tutting rather impatiently. "Albus wanted the heads of houses to meet."  
  
He didn't look up from his work. "I'm sure it's something that we can do this afternoon Minerva I wanted, no I needed to spend some time with my family."  
  
Even Professor McGonagall couldn't argue with this logic. She couldn't look at Snape and tell him that he couldn't spend time with his family. Everyone in the castle knew that he was going through a rough time but no one knew what to do for him. He wasn't the type of person that you consoled and even if he was, Minerva wasn't the one to do it. "I'm sorry Severus, you should have just told me."  
  
"I shouldn't have to explain myself," mumbled Snape under his breath. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a lot of work to do." McGonagall lingered for a moment looking at him sympathetically and then left.  
  
Severus stopped what he was doing and placed his head in his hands. The last thing he wanted from the rest of the staff was their pity. It had been over two months since Dumbledore had come to him with Trista's resignation in his hand; a hell of way to find out your wife has left you. He had not asked for anyone's pity then and he did not want it now.  
  
Sybill found herself once more flat on the floor with her belongings scattered around her and laughed. "This is getting to be a habit I'm afraid," she said looking up at Severus.  
  
Snape cracked an actually smile. "I'm sorry Sybill."  
  
"It's all right my mind it seems, is quite elsewhere these days," explained Trelawney taking his hand once again to rise. She looked up into his eyes, smiled, and then once again collected her things with a summoning charm. "Nice to see you again Severus," she said starting toward her classroom.  
  
"Sybill," called Snape. She stopped and turned around. "I'm on my way to a meeting with Dumbledore and the heads of houses but after that would you like to go and have some tea or something?"  
  
Trelawney looked at him suspiciously and then smiled. "Okay, I'll be in my office," she said softly looking quite nervous.  
  
"All right then," he said. "I'll see you."  
  
Snape was quite sure he hadn't heard a word that Dumbledore or any of the other Professor's had said at their afternoon meeting and by the look in Dumbledore's eyes when he asked to walk with him he knew it too. "You're looking tired Severus," said Dumbledore as they walked down the hallway toward his office.  
  
"I'm rather busy as you know Albus. It is at your request that I am burning the candle at both ends," answered Severus coldly. Dumbledore stopped and looked at Snape who quickly realized he had overstepped his bounds. "I'm sorry Albus, I guess I am tired."  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on Severus shoulder and looked into his tired eyes. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Put an end to this mess so that I don't have to choose between what is right and what is mine," said Severus looking very weary. Dumbledore didn't say anything to him but gave him an additional encouraging smile before leaving him outside his office door.  
  
Lost in thought Snape made his way down to his dungeon classroom and began to toil over lesson plans, thoughts of emptiness and dark lords raging in his head. It was dark before he realized that he hadn't eaten. He pulled out his pocket watch and shook his head, another day lost. He closed up his books and decided to head home and he would have surely made it there without his eyes leaving the floor if he hadn't once again hit a solid object leaving his classroom. "Sybil," he said looking quite shocked and then embarrassed.  
  
"Severus," she answered looking just as embarrassed. "I shouldn't have come, you were very busy and-" she stopped and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized turning to leave.  
  
"No," he said grabbing toward her but not making contact. "I asked you for tea and then forgot. I'm so sorry Professor Dumbledore and I were talking and-" he stopped as she turned and looked back into his eyes. "There is no excuse. Will you forgive me?"  
  
Trelawney smiled and nodded. "Some other time perhaps," she said and then she started to walk away again.  
  
"Why not now?" asked Snape taking her by surprise. She turned back and looked at him curiously.  
  
"But it's late Severus and your children."  
  
"Will be just fine with Mrs. Walker," answered Snape smiling. "I spent most of the day with them yesterday and to be honest I need a little me time."  
  
Trelawney giggled. "All right tea then?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Maybe something stronger," suggested Snape. "It's been a long day." Trelawney nodded and they began to walk. "I'm really sorry about forgetting," he said after awhile.  
  
"It's all right really. To be honest I just remembered myself a little while ago. It took me almost an hour to work up the courage to come down here. I've been standing outside your door for nearly twenty minutes, I'm embarrassed to say," confessed Trelawney. Snape tried not to laugh and she sensed it. "It's all right you can laugh, it's kind of silly me acting like I'm fifteen or something." She was feeling quite foolish now and stopped, Snape stopped too and looked at her curiously.  
  
"You look different," he said after a moment. She was getting progressively more embarrassed. She looked at the floor and then to Snape.  
  
"I sat on my glasses so I decided to go get new ones." She looked at the floor again. "Do they look okay?" she asked looking up again.  
  
"They look nice but that's not it," he said looking at her again. Sybill blushed additionally. "You've done something else."  
  
"I just let my hair down," she said looking quite embarrassed. She looked at him over the top of her glasses that were now quite smaller.  
  
Snape smiled, reached forward, and pushed the hair away from her eyes. "It looks nice." Sybill was very uncomfortable now and started walking again.  
  
"Where would you like to go?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," said Severus thinking about how much he didn't wish to be the center of attention anywhere. He also wasn't ready for home.  
  
"I have some wine in my quarters," said Sybill trying not to sound like she cared either way.  
  
Severus stopped and looked at Sybill. "Really?"  
  
Trelawney stopped also and nodded shyly. "Yeah, I mean unless you want to go somewhere else."  
  
"No, it's all right, if it's all right with you," answered Severus awkwardly. Sybill smiled.  
  
"Now we both sound like we're fifteen," she said nervously.  
  
Severus laughed. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right." Sybill laughed too.  
  
"Come on, it's been a very long week at the very least I need that drink," she said taking his arm. Snape nodded and allowed him self to be pulled toward Sybill's home.  
  
"I don't believe I've ever been in your quarters," said Snape looking around at the small living space. Trelawney was busy fussing around with glasses and wine bottles.  
  
"I actually believe you may be the first to be here at all Severus," she said giving it a moment's thought. "That's kind of sad," she whispered to her self. Snape looked up at her.  
  
"Maybe there just wasn't a right time before," he suggested.  
  
She looked at Snape and cracked a smile. "You don't have to be kind. I know that no one cares for me. It's my own fault really for being so," she stopped and decided she wasn't ready to be that open with the world. She crossed the room and handed Snape the bottle of wine that she had promised. "Here, will you I'm not very good at it I'm afraid."  
  
Snape took the bottle and tried to think of some comforting remark but then he himself was not the most popular teacher in school. He decided as well that it was best just to let it go. "Sure," he said taking the bottle to open it. She sat down across from him in the other large overstuffed chair and watched him.  
  
"Thank you again for last night. You're children are beautiful," she said watching thoughtfully as Severus struggled with the wine.  
  
"Well, they have their days," he said chuckling. "I believe Honey will be in your class again this year."  
  
"Good she's very sweet, didn't have any trouble at all out of her last year," she said giggling. "That Anna, she reminds me of you." Snape looked up just as he uncorked the bottle of wine.  
  
"I'm not sure how I should take that," he said smiling. Sybill giggled and took the glass of wine that he now poured for her. "To the new school year?" he asked taking a glass himself.  
  
Sybill shook her head. "No work. To new horizons," proposed Sybill.  
  
Severus smiled and shook his head. "All right. To new horizons." They both took a drink and then were silent for a few moments.  
  
Sybill leaned forward. "You're going to fall asleep. You should go home."  
  
He looked up at her and knew she was right. "I'm sorry Sybill."  
  
"It's all right really," she insisted.  
  
"No it's not but I'm afraid I've not been sleeping well. I'm worried about the children on top of everything else that's going on," he said rubbing his eyes. He stopped and looked up at her. "I won't burden you with my troubles."  
  
"No it's all right," she said smiling. "I'm the one who thrives on pain and suffering remember?" Severus looked up into her eyes and began to laugh. Sybill laughed too. She laughed until she was crying and then they laughed some more. "If you're trying to say that you're lonely Severus, it's a feeling that I'm beginning to come to terms with," she confessed after awhile. "I've come to realize that I have nothing to show for most of my life."  
  
Severus looked at her sympathetically. "That's not true; you have your position at Hogwart's."  
  
Sybill laughed. "I have nothing. You have a family."  
  
"My wife left me, what kind of a family is that?" said Severus bitterly.  
  
"At least you have loved. I can't even say that," confessed Sybill. "I have crystal balls and tarot cards, what good will they do me when I am old and lonely?" She stopped, looked at Severus, and realized that she had gone further than she wanted to. Placing her wine glass on the table in front of her, she rose and crossed the room to a window. "I'm sorry Severus, I've just been having a hard time with things lately. Your problems are far more important than mine."  
  
Snape placed his wine glass next to hers and went to her. "That's not true Sybill, we all have our crosses to bare. Helping each other with those burdens, that's what friends are for." She turned around, looked into his eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said feeling foolish again. There was an awkward pause and then Sybill turned quickly. "Well, it really is late and you should probably get home."  
  
Severus looked at Sybill and again realized he hadn't eaten. "Yes, I suppose so. Anna will be angry with me I'm afraid and I've worked through two meals again."  
  
Sybill smiled. "I'm afraid I have the opposite problem. I'm prone to eating while I'm working," she confessed. Severus laughed and started to walk toward the door.  
  
"Thank you for the wine."  
  
"Thank you for the company," she said pushing the hair out of her eyes. "I suppose this wasn't a good idea."  
  
"I don't know, I like it," he said smiling. Trelawney opened up her door and backed up clumsily.  
  
"Well, good night," she said smiling. Severus paused, then leaned down, and gave her a light kiss.  
  
"Good night Sybill." Trelawney blushed bright pink as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Good night Severus," she called after him looking flabbergasted.  
  
"Good evening Professor," called Mrs. Walker from the kitchen as he entered the house. "Your supper is warming in the oven."  
  
Snape smiled and crossed through the house to join her. "Thank you," he said sitting at the table. The house was unusually quiet and he sat and listened to that silence for moment before speaking. "I take it the children are asleep."  
  
Mrs. Walker set a plate of food in front of Severus and then sat across from him and smiled. "Unwillingly I must admit. Anna and Wolf you will find are once again in your bed I'm afraid," she sighed. Severus smiled and chuckled.  
  
"It's all right Melinda," he said picking up a fork and stabbing at his plate.  
  
"You need to eat all of it since I'm sure you haven't eaten today," she said trying to catch his eye.  
  
"Yes, I will try," he said avoiding eye contact just as hard.  
  
"You need to start taking better care of yourself if for no other reason than for the children," she scolded.  
  
"Yes Melinda," he said smiling.  
  
She shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to bed. If you need me, you know where I am," she said giving him one, more concerned look. Snape smiled, nodded, and watched her exit the kitchen. When she had gone, he pushed his plate away, rose to his feet, poured himself a drink, and downed it. After staring at the bottle for a moment, he poured another, took it with him into the lounge, and sat down in a large comfortable chair. It was there that he would make his bed that night. 


	2. Astronomy Tower

Chapter Two Astronomy Tower  
  
Anna threw a pumpkin pasty across the kitchen at Honey who screamed. "Dad, Anna's throwing things at me again!!"  
  
Snape slammed a book down on the desk in his study and looked up toward the kitchen. "Stop tormenting her and she'll stop throwing things at you," he said looking quite irritated. There was some additional screaming and then he heard the sound of thundering footsteps headed his way. He rolled his eyes and looked up just in time to see all three children run in, Anna in the lead, followed closely by Wolf who was giggling wildly and Honey who was in tears and had a hair full of something sticky. Snape put his arm out and stopped them. "What is all this about?" They all began shouting out at once until he held up a hand and silenced them. "One at a time."  
  
Anna took a deep breath and began. "Honey keeps bragging about school Daddy, tell her to shut up and we'll let her be," sassed Anna. Honey cracked a devilish smile and then looked at Snape innocently.  
  
"I can't help it daddy, I'm just excited about school starting back tomorrow," chimed Honey. Wolf snickered at both of them and sat down on the floor.  
  
Snape shook his head and sighed. "Anna, Honey can't help it if she's excited about school. You're going to be just as excited next year and think of how that's going to make Wolf feel." Wolf looked up at Severus and wrinkled his nose. "Sorry son." Honey looked over her shoulder at Anna and grinned. "That's enough Honey; you don't have to rub their noses in it either." Severus sighed and listened to them as they began to bicker again. "Go on then I don't feel like listening to this," he said pushing them toward the door. Anna began to cackle and ran off with Wolf close on her heels, Honey turned to look at her father. "What?" he asked looking at her confused.  
  
"You are going to remember to come and get me before the feast tomorrow aren't you Dad?" she asked looking very doubtful.  
  
"I promised I would and I will Honey," he said trying not to look irritated that she had asked for the third time in three days. Honey smiled and then sighed as she ran her hand through the sticky spot in her hair. Severus resisted the urge to laugh and looked away.  
  
"I guess I have to go and wash my hair now," she muttered to herself walking off. As she disappeared into the next room he turned back to listen to the fading chaos and sighed. He decided that he was not going to get anything done at home and after telling everyone good morning, including Mrs. Walker he headed off toward the castle.  
  
Snape was thinking about everything that had happened to him in the last couple of months and then more importantly in the last couple of days and decided there was someone that he needed to speak to before he made his way to the dungeon. He wasn't surprised to find her sitting in her dark classroom pouring over a large book. "Good morning Sybill," he said taking her by surprise and causing her to jump slightly.  
  
Trelawney rose quickly and straightened the folds of her satin robes, she jingled as she straightened and glistened in the stream of sunlight that peaked through a nearby window. "Severus I didn't hear you come in." She smiled and after a slight hesitation crossed the room and stood nervously across from him. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Yes, well I meant to come up sooner but," he paused. "Actually Sybill you've been on my mind a great deal since we had our drink together the other day. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight?"  
  
She smiled. "Dinner, tonight?" she repeated.  
  
"If you'd like," he asked shifting a bit nervously now.  
  
"I'd love to have dinner with your family again Severus," she agreed giggling slightly.  
  
"Well actually I meant you and me." Severus was looking very uncomfortable and it was spreading to Sybill as well.  
  
"Oh, well certainly," she said swallowing hard. "How about if I make it for you?" she suggested turning red. "I'm not a fabulous cook but with a little magic I think I can manage," she said giggling once more.  
  
"Well, I hadn't meant to trick you into making me dinner, but I'd like that," he admitted cracking a smile. "I'm sure it's going to be a very long day."  
  
"Yes, shall we try for around seven?"  
  
"All right," he agreed nodding. "I'll see you then." He turned to walk away and then stopped, turned around and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day." Trelawney stood dumbfounded and nodded.  
  
She had to admit to herself as he descended the ladder to her classroom that she had been thinking about Severus too. It had been a long time since she had thought of anyone but herself, why all of the sudden was he so heavy on her mind. She placed her hand to her cheek, smiled, and for a long time was lost in thought. It would be very hard to get back to her lesson planning, but eventually she did and before she knew it, she had worked well past lunch and into the afternoon very late.  
  
"Damn I've missed another meeting. I'm going to get into so much trouble if I don't stop doing that," she mumbled to herself looking at the clock.  
  
"I told Albus that you were very behind in your lesson planning and had asked me to send your apologies." Trelawney looked up to see Severus standing at the other end of her office and admitting to lying horribly for her. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
Sybil shook her head and giggled. "You shouldn't have. I don't want you getting in trouble on my account."  
  
"I didn't get in trouble, you needn't worry," he assured her crossing the room to stand in front of her. "I'm afraid I'm earlier than I predicted, I just couldn't concentrate on work any longer."  
  
Sybil looked into his eyes and found she could no longer concentrate herself. "It's all right I'm glad you're here. Gives me the excuse I need to give in." She rose from her desk and crossed the room. "Shall we go?"  
  
In a matter of moments, they were headed down the hallways toward her humble home. At first, they were quiet and then Sybill made idle chat about classes starting back, she was feeling quite foolish again, about how nervous she was. They were nearly there when she heard Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick coming and felt like running. "Sybill you're being silly," said Severus looking down the hallway toward the voices. She sighed and looked at him slightly wounded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know I'm being foolish I'm just not in the mood to be snapped at," moaned Sybill. Snape smiled, shook his head, and looked around. There was a door to their right, which he quickly opened. Severus pulled Sybill into the small dark space he found there. After a moment they heard the voices of McGonagall and Flitwick go by and on down the hallway. Sybill looked up into his eyes and smiled; she was very unnerved by closeness of the closet. "That was very sweet of you Severus," she whispered nervously.  
  
He starred into her eyes and cleared his throat. "Yes well, you shouldn't let Minerva intimidate you but I didn't mind sharing a dark closet with you for a moment or two," he said with a devilish glint in his eye.  
  
"Well I suppose we can go now," she said backing up and loosing her footing, causing her to fall forward and into his arms. She looked up in full out panic. Severus began to laugh.  
  
"Are you all right Sybill?" he asked smiling. She smiled and tried not to look so terrified.  
  
"Yes, I'm just feeling quite stupid right now," she confessed. "It's been a very long time since I found myself in the arms of a man."  
  
Severus thought for a moment about what she said and how long it had been since he had held a woman. He was sure that it had not been the same amount of time but that did not diminish the need that he felt or how he felt at the moment, that that need was being met. He found himself pulling her in tighter and then kissing her. Sybill pulled back and backed herself against the wall. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I shouldn't have."  
  
"No," she whispered looking confused but pleased. "It's all right." She stood there for a moment thinking about what had happened and then reached for the handle on the door. "I think we can go now," she said running her tongue along her lips and placing her hand to her mouth. "I'll make you that dinner." She opened the door quickly and he followed her out trying to sort out what had just happened in his mind.  
  
It hadn't been that long since Trista had disappeared out of his life, even though their relationship had been deteriorating for quite some time. He and Sybill had been friends for years, why would he suddenly be having feelings for her. Was it just because he was lonely? They walked silently the rest of the way, neither one of them wishing to be the first one to speak. Not until she had given him another bottle of wine to open and she had begun to struggle with dinner did they strike up conversation again.  
  
"I hope you like chicken," she called from the small kitchen of her quarters.  
  
"I'm sure that anything that you cook will be splendid," he called back after opening the wine and pouring two glasses. He rose and took one to her.  
  
"I usually go down to the kitchen and talk them out of food," she said after taking the glass of wine and thanking him. She set it off to the side and went back to her cooking. "They all think I'm quite comical. I'll take my crystal ball and do a reading for them they're very easily amused." She was giggling now.  
  
Severus chuckled. "I'm sure it's quite a sight."  
  
"Yes, well if they find me annoying at least they don't let on," she said looking down at the skillet. She was quiet again and then quickly went on. "So Honey will be in my class again?"  
  
"Yes, I believe she's looking forward to it you're one of her favorites," assured Severus.  
  
"Well, I'll try not to predict her death straight off," said Sybill giggling. Severus chuckled.  
  
"I'd appreciate that. All though knowing Honey she may feel slighted if you don't." They both began to laugh now. Sybill picked up her wine and took another drink. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you could lay the table if you like. The plates and things are in that cabinet," she said pointing to her right. He nodded and in a few moments, he was setting up her small table so that they could eat.  
  
They were on their second bottle of wine by the time they sat down to eat and Sybill was feeling slightly tipsy. "This is very good," said Severus after his second bite.  
  
"Thank you," answered Sybill. "I can make one or two things without too much difficulty. So I guess Honey won't be arriving on the Hogwart's express," she said giggling.  
  
"No," said Severus chuckling he paused and then added quietly. "Her mother used to bring her round to the school."  
  
"Oh," said Sybill sorry she had brought it up.  
  
"I'm going to go fetch her tomorrow afternoon. She's made me promise. She's only reminded me twice daily since we decided," he told her shaking his head.  
  
Sybill smiled a sad smile. "She loves you Severus, she just wants your approval that's all."  
  
"I'll never understand why women need everyone's approval," he said looking slightly irritated. Sybill lowered her eyes to her plate and began to pick at her food. Severus immediately felt bad for what he had said but didn't know how to get out of it. "Well now I just have to remember to go and get her or I'll never hear the end of it." Sybill didn't look up she just nodded into her plate. He took another bite of his food and then leaned back into his chair with his glass of wine. "I see you've put your hair up again," he said starring at her for a moment.  
  
Sybill shifted uncomfortably in her chair and pulled at the few locks that had fallen around her face. "Well, it's just more convenient when I'm working to have it up," she said looking up and into his eyes. Severus leaned across the table and pulled her hair from its bindings causing it to fall around her face. He leaned back and watched her blush.  
  
"I've decided I like it better down," he said grinning devilishly. Sybill found herself caught between embarrassment and distress and decided she was no longer hungry. She pushed her plate away and took another drink of her wine. Severus felt that he had made her uncomfortable and found his appetite disappear as well. "It was wonderful," he said looking down at his plate. "But I'm afraid I'm too tired to eat very much," he lied badly.  
  
Sybill smiled. "Its all right it is rather late and tomorrow is start of term." He leaned across the table again and took her hand. Sybill felt a shiver and took a deep breath. "Let me clean up," she said pulling back nervously and starting to stand up.  
  
"It can wait," said Severus trying to keep her eye contact. He kept a tight hold of her hand and pulled her into the next room to sit.  
  
He pulled her to her small sofa and they sat down where they sat uncomfortably for a moment until Sybil spoke suddenly, "Oh I have something that I wanted to show you."  
  
Severus looked at her curiously. "All right."  
  
She rose from the couch and began to ramble on. "I saw an old friend of mine last week. She's a North American Indian, a Shaman; she brought me these Medicine Cards. They are the most interesting things." She had disappeared into the next room and was rummaging around in some things until she finally emerged from the room holding a leather pouch and leather bound book. There was a smile on her face and a glint in her eye as she approached Severus sitting on the couch. She stopped when she reached him though and sighed, he had once again fallen asleep.  
  
Sybill placed her gifts on a nearby table and leaned down to touch his shoulder. "Severus," she whispered gently. "You need to go home."  
  
Snape opened his eyes slowly and when he realized what he had done sat up. "Sybill I'm so," She placed her hand to his lips and shook her head.  
  
"It's all right Severus really. You're under a lot of stress right now and well I understand," she offered sympathetically. "There will be other nights."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Yes indeed." He rose from the couch, took her into his arms, and kissed her taking her quite by surprise. "And that's a promise," he said pulling back. She backed away slowly and looked at him both shocked and contented. "Thank you for dinner."  
  
"Thank you for the company."  
  
Severus laughed slightly. "I'm not sure that I would consider myself good company. It's seems that twice I have been invited to your home and twice I have been very poor company."  
  
"I wouldn't say that at all," said Sybill blushing still and touching her hand to her lips once more. "I don't have a problem forgiving you for being sleepy," she decided giggling. After a few more awkward apologies and thank yous, Severus gave leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Sybill stood by the door for a moment and thought about everything that had happened to her in the last few days. She thought about how she felt she had changed in the last months and she thought about how she was finding herself in a spot that she hadn't been in a very long time. She was falling for the same person that she had fallen for many years ago and she was wondering if anyone was going to get in her way this time.  
  
Severus felt Honey hovering over top of him, opened his eyes, and smiled. "I'll be home to get you. I promise," he said after yawning and sitting up.  
  
"I'm just worried that you're going to get so busy that you're going to forget dad. I mean you haven't been home much lately because you've been so busy." Severus looked into his daughter's eyes. He knew that he couldn't be angry with her, he hadn't been there for them a lot these past few months, and he could see why she would doubt his sincerity. He reached forward and took her hands.  
  
"I won't let you down, I promise." Honey sighed and smiled nodding her head and at that moment, Anna and Wolf came bounding in at full speed and screeching joyfully.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy you're awake," screamed Anna.  
  
"Yes," he said shaking his head and laughing. "And I need to get up because I have to be at the school."  
  
"Aaaawwww!!!" they all said at once.  
  
"Now, none of that. Classes start back tomorrow and the students arrive tonight I have a tremendous amount of work to do," he said pushing them gently aside and rising out of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, we've got a tremendous amount to do," echoed Honey. Severus sighed and gave her a slight look of displeasure because of what he knew was to happen next.  
  
"Shut it Honey," yelled Anna.  
  
"Yeah," moaned Wolf.  
  
Severus shook his head. "I really don't wish to listen to this again. Honey you go to your room and finish packing. Someone will be down from the school to collect your things sometime this morning. Anna and Wolf go find Mrs. Walker and tell her that I don't have time to breakfast." All three children moaned again but then left giving each other additional dirty looks as they did. Severus allowed himself a laugh and then went to get ready for his workday, but he had more than just work on his mind.  
  
Sybill was sitting alone in her classroom sorting through papers, looking through large old books, and thinking about Severus when it suddenly occurred to her that he was probably at the meeting she should also be attending. She looked up at her clock, jumped up, and headed down the ladder of her classroom and toward the Great Hall where the meeting was supposed to be held. She giggled at the thought of her attending a faculty meeting and wondered what kind of looks she was going to receive by being there. She was very glad that Professor Dumbledore had begun talking and had everyone's attention when she snuck in and over to Severus who was near the back when she got there. He smiled and scooted over to make room for her to sit. "Did I miss anything?" she whispered as she sat.  
  
"No," he whispered shaking his head. "I'm pleased you came."  
  
"As am I," she said brushing past his hand under the table and feeling at bit unnerved.  
  
She was sure that at the end of the meeting, she hadn't heard a word of what anyone had said but she was happy that she had come just the same. When they were exiting the Hall, she brushed off the snide remark that McGonagall made about her presence there and followed Severus out into the entranceway. She was just about to inquire about the rest of his morning when Dumbledore pushed his way forward to interrupt them. "Severus may I have a word?" he asked looking very concerned. Severus excused himself and went off to the side with Dumbledore as Sybill watched. She didn't have to be privy to the conversation to know what it was that Dumbledore was asking him to do. "Then I can count on you Severus," he said as they walked back toward her after a moment. Severus nodded silently and then Dumbledore turned to Sybill. "Nice to see you Sybill. I'm glad you could join us this morning."  
  
Trelawney blushed slightly and nodded. "I regret that I've missed so many lately sir," she apologized absent-mindedly.  
  
"It's quite all right. I'll see you soon Severus. Sybill," he said bowing to leave. Sybill watched him leave and then turned to Severus.  
  
"I suppose you're busy for lunch," she said smiling a sad smile.  
  
He forced a smile and reached out to take her hand. "I'm sure I'll see you later. I'm truly glad that you came this morning," he added looking slightly taxed.  
  
"I am too," she looked around uncomfortably and then quickly leaned forward kissed him and then giggling walked off. "I'll see you later," she called to him without looking back.  
  
"I'll come to your classroom when I return," he called after her. Severus chuckled to himself and then sighed and walked off toward his office thinking about what he had to do.  
  
Sybill was once again lost in her work and would probably worked well into the night if she hadn't been thinking about Severus and wondering when he would arrive. The third time she really gave it some thought she looked up and noticed that it had begun to get dark outside. She turned quickly and looked at the clock. "Oh my," she thought. She thought about Severus and where she thought he might be and then she thought about how about Honey and how he most likely was not keeping that appointment either. She debated for a moment or two as to what to do and then decided that she owed him at least one favor. Grabbing a cloak she made her way down the ladder of her classroom, to the front of the school, and once off the school grounds she quickly apparated to the door of Snape's home. She hesitated and then knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Good evening miss," answered Mrs. Walker giving Sybill a curious look as she opened the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
"You must be Mrs. Walker?" started Sybill. "I'm Professor Trelawney; I work with Professor Snape at the school."  
  
Mrs. Walker smiled. "Yes Professor, I've heard the Professor Snape speak of you. Is everything all right?" she asked donning a concerned look.  
  
"Yes ma'am. It's just that," Sybill was having a hard time finding the right words, but was soon to be rescued in an odd way as Honey pushed her way forward now.  
  
"Is it Dad?" she whined slightly and then she saw Sybill and frowned. "Oh, it's you Professor. Is my Dad coming?"  
  
"Well, actually Professor Dumbledore had something important for your father to do and he asked me to come and," Sybill could see the disappointment surfacing in her eyes and was trying to think of something to say, but again she would be rescued this time by Anna and Wolf.  
  
"Professor Trelawney oh man you get to go with Professor Trelawney that's not fair," whined Anna who had just pushed her way into the front.  
  
"Yeah, we want to go," echoed Wolf.  
  
Honey looked at their eager and jealous faces and was suddenly just as anxious to go with Sybill as they were. "Well you can't, so go away," spat Honey at her brother and sister.  
  
"Mrs. Walker!!" screeched Anna.  
  
"Honey, that's enough now you've had this conversation with your father a dozen times," scolded Mrs. Walker.  
  
"I'm sorry," she half apologized turning to look at Sybill. "So you're going to take me to the castle?"  
  
"If that's okay?" she asked looking quite overwhelmed by everything that was going on around her.  
  
"Mrs. Walker?"  
  
"Run along and get your robes on so you're not late," she said smiling. Sybill watched as Honey took off across the hallway and then looked down at the very disappointed faces of Anna and Wolf.  
  
She leaned down and smiled. "Disappointed you're not going?" Anna and Wolf both nodded. "I'll tell you what; you can come and have lunch with me tomorrow agreed?" Their eyes became as wide as sickles and they grinned and nodded. Sybill turned her head up to Mrs. Walker. "Will you bring them up Mrs. Walker?"  
  
She smiled and then looked at them both. "If they promise to behave I don't have a problem with that Professor," she said smiling slyly at the Professor.  
  
Sybill forced back a giggle. "We'll be good," promised Anna. "Won't we Wolf?"  
  
"Yeah, we promise," grinned Wolf.  
  
Honey had returned now in full Hogwart's attire. "I'm ready Professor. Dad all ready had my things taken over," she said excitedly. Sybill smiled at all three children.  
  
"All right then," said the Professor looking at Honey very glad now that she had decided to come to get her. "Are you looking forward to classes?" Sybill asked as they stepped out of the house to leave.  
  
"Yeah." Honey looked up at her and then back at her family and house. "Thank you for coming to get me."  
  
"It's my pleasure." Sybill felt a tear forming in her eye and a burning sensation in the back of her throat in she fought it. She looked back at Anna and Wolf. "I'll see you two tomorrow." They grinned and giggled. "Mrs. Walker nice to meet you finally, I've heard a lot about you from Severus."  
  
"Yes Professor nice to meet you as well. I hope we see more of you around here," she said smiling at her curiously. "I'll see you tomorrow if Anna and Wolf are good that is," she added winking. Sybill giggled and then taking Honey gently by the arm they headed toward Hogwart's.  
  
Honey talked all the way about school, her friends and how much she was looking forward to classes and of course Divination. Sybill was enjoying the conversation and the feeling that she was a part Honey's adventure. There was a part of her that was very worried about where Severus was but she also knew that he was very capable of taking care of himself and that if he could be here he would be. As they approached the front doors, of the castle, Honey stopped and Sybill did too. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Thank you," she said looking at the ground and then back up to Sybill.  
  
"Your welcome," said Sybill matter-of-factly.  
  
"No, I mean it. I'm sure that Dad forgot and some how you figured it out and well, thank you," she repeated.  
  
"Actually, he really sent me," started Sybill but she would be interrupted.  
  
"No Sybill she's right." Sybill turned around to find Severus standing behind her and Honey. "I didn't forget but I was too busy to be there and I'm very grateful that Professor Trelawney was able to come and get you for me," he said looking first to Honey and then to Sybill. "Thank you."  
  
"Daddy," said Honey first pouting and then smiling and giving him a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"So am I. Forgive me?" he said pulling back. Honey giggled and nodded. "Shall we go in ladies?" She nodded again and he gave her his arm and then offered his other arm to Sybill who backed away.  
  
"Oh no," she said smiling. "I don't go to start of term banquets. In fact I'm sure there's not even a chair for me." Sybill backed further away and smiled directly at Honey. "Thanks for the conversation Honey, have a good evening. Good evening Severus."  
  
Severus took a step toward her. "Sybill, wait I'm sure that they can find you a chair."  
  
"Yes Professor won't you come?" However, they were both talking to the darkness because she was gone. Honey looked up at her father. "Dad why do you think she did that?"  
  
Severus looked off at the darkness and then down at his daughter. "Well I'm afraid Professor Trelawney is not big on crowds Honey," he explained. "Come on we're going to be late if we don't get going." Honey nodded and with her clutching his arm tighter, they started up the front stairs.  
  
Sybill sighed, turned another card over, and giggled. "Oh, I'm no longer intimidated by you," she said to the card wagging a finger. She laughed again and then turned one more. "Ooooooo, now that's interesting."  
  
"Finding out what the cards have in store for us Sybill?" Severus had entered her room and she jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Severus," she said looking first at the cards that lay before her and then at her attire. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well," he said moving forward and making her more nervous. "The feast is over and it's very late so I know that Anna and Wolf are all ready fast asleep. I got to thinking that I hadn't properly thanked you for what you did for Honey. So I thought that I would come and say thank you."  
  
"You all ready said thank you Severus and it's all right really," she said as she began to gather the cards that lay before her.  
  
Severus was standing next to her and grinning devilishly. "I've come to take you somewhere."  
  
Sybill looked at herself and shook her head. "Severus I'm in my nightgown," she whispered turning quite red.  
  
Severus chuckled "That's not going to get you out of going," he said looking around and spied her cloak draped over a chair nearby. He crossed the room and brought it back to her placing it around her shoulders.  
  
"Severus, you've lost your mind if you think," but before she could say anything else, he had picked her up and was carrying her out of the room. Sybill was so flabbergasted that she had lost her voice completely. She wouldn't say anything again until he put her down when they had made it to the top of the Astronomy tower. Sybill turned around and looked up into the night sky. "I haven't been up here, well since we were children," she said looking around. "The sky is so beautiful."  
  
Severus wasn't looking at the stars he was looking at Sybill. "Almost as beautiful as you," he said staring into her eyes. Sybill looked down now to meet up with his eyes and looked at him curiously. She was feeling very warm from the embarrassment that was building up inside of her. She was thinking about what she had thought of the night before.  
  
"Severus, I can't help but think that Trista could still be out there and that she could just show up," she whispered after a moment's thought.  
  
"That doesn't mean that I care for her or that I would take her back," he said still looking into her eyes.  
  
"But the children."  
  
"Would be more than welcome to spend some time with their mother, which does not mean that I would want to." Severus pulled her in close and held her tightly. "Sybill, I was beginning to think that something was happening between us. Was I wrong?" he asked still looking into her eyes.  
  
Sybill stared there for a moment and then sighed. "No you weren't wrong. That is to say," she stopped and sighed. "I have a feeling that something is happening between us too but I have to be honest with you, this is all very new to me and I'm terrified."  
  
"That's all right. I'll hold you until you're no longer scared," he assured her. Sybill felt her heart begin to beat faster as he pulled her in even closer.  
  
"You really think that Anna and Wolf are all ready asleep?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded and kissed the side of her neck. "So you don't need to go home anytime soon then?" she asked quietly. Severus pulled back looked into her eyes again with a devilish glint in his eye.  
  
"Sybill are you asking me to stay?" Sybill smiled and reached up to kiss him. Severus grinned and picking her up again carried her back down to her quarters. As they entered the room, Sybill lowered all the lights. "Are you positive about this?" he asked laying her gently on her bed.  
  
"If you are," she answered looking into his eyes.  
  
"Nox," he said extinguishing the lights all together. 


	3. Four Simple Words

Chapter Three Four Simple Words  
  
Sybill rolled over, felt beside her in the bed, and was disappointed to find it empty. "Maybe it was a dream," she thought as she opened her eyes and strained to see. There was no one sleeping next to her, but there was a single red rose and a piece of parchment, which she picked up. She reached across for her glasses and when she had placed them on her face, she read her note.  
  
Sybill, I wanted to eat breakfast with Wolf and Anna before classes started.  
You looked so peaceful that I didn't wish to disturb you. Thank you for  
helping Honey and thank you for helping me end my day in a better  
place than where I spent most of it. I will be thinking of you.  
Severus  
  
She sighed and smelled the fragrance of the rose before forcing herself out of bed and toward her day. However, she wasn't sad, she was actually looking forward to it. Not only was she very contented with her life at the moment but she was anticipating her lunch date with Anna and Wolf as well.  
  
It didn't take her long to get dressed and ready for classes. She would have probably counted herself among the happiest people at Hogwart's that day even without having run into Severus at the bottom of her classroom ladder. However, finding him there was a pleasant surprise. "G-good morning," she shuttered nearly dropping her armful of belongings once more.  
  
Severus grinned. "Good morning Sybill, I'm glad I caught you before classes began. I had a rather interesting conversation with my two remaining children this morning."  
  
"Oh," said Sybill grinning back.  
  
"It seems that they have a lunch date at the castle."  
  
Sybill blushed slightly. "I hope that's all right. They were a bit upset about Honey leaving and I just thought," Severus stepped forward and silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"It's all right Sybill it was very nice of you to invite them," he said pulling back. "I was wondering if you would mind if I joined you."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't mind at all. I think that's a wonderful idea. I've arranged a picnic for us." She stopped and looked at the ground. "I talked to the house elves last night when I went down to get some dinner." Severus gave her a compassionate look.  
  
"That sounds like fun. I told Mrs. Walker to meet us at my office at lunchtime. Do you want to meet us there or shall we come and get you?"  
  
"No, I'll meet you I won't forget I promise," she said giggling quietly.  
  
"All right we'll see you in a few hours," he said winking at her and turning to leave.  
  
Sybill had a hard time concentrating all morning, but was quite sure that the students didn't notice since she wasn't known for being all that together in the first place. Honey had been in her second class and had given several dirty looks to fellow classmates who had done some snickering behind her back. They had read tealeaves and she had been in too good a mood to predict anyone's demise. She had however, given a scare to a particularly annoying young fourth year student who she had seen being rude to Honey on his way into class, by suggesting that he may wish to watch where he was walking on the way back to the common room.  
  
By the time, she was to meet Severus and the children outside his classroom she was very anxious about spending the next hour with them. She perhaps would have even "forgotten" about their date if Severus hadn't exited his classroom looking for her shortly after her arrival. "I was beginning to believe that you weren't coming," he said smiling. "You weren't about to leave the basket and run were you?" he asked looking at the picnic basket in her hand and then into her eyes.  
  
"I'm the Divination teacher Severus. You stick to potions, I'll do the mind reading if it's all right," she said giving him a disgruntled look and then grinning.  
  
"Professor you're here," screeched Anna coming around her father's legs. "Can we go now Daddy?" she asked looking up at Severus. He shook his head, laughed, and then looked at Sybill.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked looking at Anna and then Wolf.  
  
Mrs. Walker walked with them to the outside of the castle and then left promising to return in an hour for the children. Sybill watched as Anna and Wolf interacted with their father and Mrs. Walker. She was thinking about all of the emotions that had been stirring inside of her of late as she watched the faces of the Anna, Wolf, and Severus as they giggled their way through lunch. Sybill ate very little, spoke even less, and was overwhelmed by how she felt at the end of the hour's time. When Mrs. Walker arrived to take the children home, she was disappointed to see it all end and so were Anna and Wolf.  
  
"Aaawww, do we have to go?" moaned Anna looking up at her father as he began to help Sybill pack up the basket.  
  
"Yes Anna, Professor Trelawney and I have classes to teach this afternoon," he explained causing additional moaning from the young pair. "I'll be home in time for dinner tonight I promise," he said placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.  
  
Wolf reached behind him, picked a long yellow wildflower, and handed it to Sybill. "Are you coming home with dad?"  
  
Sybill took the flower and blushed. "No Wolf, I,"  
  
"Why not?" asked Severus interrupting her reply. "We'd love to have you for dinner, wouldn't we children?"  
  
Anna and Wolf both broke into a chorus of begging her to come. Sybill looked at Severus and shook her head; she leaned into him and whispered. "You haven't spent any time alone with your family in days Severus. You don't need me to be there."  
  
"I don't know about that," he said placing an arm around her shoulder. "I believe I do." Sybill felt her whole body go warm and tingly. "You can't look in those faces and tell them no, can you?"  
  
Sybill looked at Anna and Wolf's faces and then Severus' and smiled. "All right." The children jumped up and down and only calmed after Mrs. Walker reminded them that they needed to be on their way. She promised that they could help with dinner preparations and then made them say good-bye and thank both their father and Professor Trelawney. Severus and Sybill sat up a moment and watched them walk off across the school grounds. "Are you sure you want me to come?" she asked again after they were out of earshot.  
  
Severus leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Positive. I'll be around after class to get you, so don't think about 'forgetting'." Sybill chuckled and then after she agreed they walked back to the castle arm and arm.  
  
Severus showed up promptly after Sybill's last class causing her to giggle. "What?" he said looking at her curiously.  
  
"You're just the opposite of me," she said looking at him top to bottom. He continued to stare. "I know that you've been busy and forgotten a few meals or to sleep and even one afternoon tea, but you're very prompt, very professional and very, . . ." she searched for the right word and found only one. "Severus."  
  
He chuckled. "I'm not sure how I should take that remark," he said grinning deceitfully.  
  
"I mean it with the utmost respect," she said giggling again. She sighed. "I on the other hand, remember nothing, am never on time and I am very, . . ." she stopped and sighed again.  
  
"Sybill," he finished stepping forward to take her hands. "I see nothing wrong with that at all. I like that quality in you." She giggled again.  
  
"Severus please," she said blushing. He pulled her in close and kissed her. "I'd like to go and change before we go, if you don't mind. Neville Longbottom spilled an entire pot of tea on me this afternoon."  
  
Severus laughed. "That would explain his emotional state this afternoon," he said rolling his eyes and looking disgusted. "I suppose he's afraid you've cursed him now." He laughed again and Sybill laughed with him. "Let's go then," he said taking some of her books.  
  
"Thank you," she said walking along with him. It didn't take long for them to get to her quarters and for her to change, although Severus suggested more than once while she changed that perhaps they didn't need to go to his house.  
  
"Severus, your children are waiting for us," she said pushing him away gently for the third time.  
  
"I'm sure they won't mind if we're late," he suggested the last time he placed his arms around her. Sybill sighed and felt the warmth of his hands against her bare skin, closed her eyes, and felt herself melting into the moment.  
  
"No," she whispered taking his hands. "They'll be others times. I want Anna and Wolf to like me."  
  
Severus pulled back, allowing her to finish dressing. "They do like you and you don't need to worry about that at any rate," he said looking at her slightly irritated again. "You need to stop looking for everyone else's approval and worry about what you want."  
  
Sybill looked at him and sighed. "That's easy for you to say. You know exactly what you want and you aren't afraid to go after it. It's not like anyone is going to get in your way."  
  
Sybill was returning the last gold band to her wrist when Severus took her by it. "Who are you afraid is going to get in your way Sybill?" he asked staring into her eyes. Sybill fought back the tears that were longing to get out. She wanted to tell him that she was still afraid of Trista's return. She wanted to say that she had all ready been cheated out of his love more than once already and that she was afraid it could happen again. But she didn't say any of these things she just looked at him and sighed. "Perhaps we should go?" he said after a long silence. She forced a smile and nodded.  
  
They were across the grounds and nearly out of the gate before Sybill had could shake her mood. Severus had continued talking about his day and had related a conversation about Honey in Potions class. It had been enough to bring her around and make her forget about what had upset her in the first place. By the time they reached his house, her only concern again was, once again, whether or not Anna and Wolf would like her. She looked at Severus as he opened the door and forced another smile. "What?" he asked sensing again that something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, just happy that I'm here with you," she said looking unconvincing. He looked at her suspiciously and then gave her a kiss.  
  
"They do like you," he added as he opened the door and pulled her in. In a matter of seconds, Anna and Wolf had engulfed her and their father in a loud procession of happy greetings. Mrs. Walker followed them into the entranceway and insisted that the children give them enough space to find a quiet place to sit. Mrs. Walker brought them some tea when they had made their way into the lounge and sat down.  
  
"I just about have your dinner ready sir. Then if it's all right with you I've promised to pop in on my sister," she said smiling at Severus and then looking at Sybill.  
  
"I'm sure we'll do just fine Melinda," he answered looking at Wolf who had just crawled up into Sybill's lap. Sybill grinned and looked over her teacup at Severus. Mrs. Walker turned and disappeared into the kitchen once more.  
  
Anna plopped down on her father's lap and began to giggle. "So Daddy what are you and Professor Trelawney doing for lunch tomorrow?" Severus shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"Anna you're not getting in the habit of coming up to the castle for lunch. Professor Trelawney and I are very busy when we're at school. We haven't the time to have lunch with you and Wolf everyday," he said as kindly as he could.  
  
Anna and Wolf both looked quite disappointed. Sybill looked at Severus and then the children. "Well, not everyday but we'll see if we can work one in every now and then," she whispered to them winking. Severus shook his head at Sybill as Anna climbed higher into his lap to whisper into his ear.  
  
"I like Professor Trelawney Dad," she said grinning widely. "Can she come over more often?" Severus looked at Anna and then Sybill who had managed to catch what Anna had said.  
  
"Well," he whispered back loudly enough for Sybill to hear. "That's really up to Professor Trelawney, but I'm hoping she'll want to." Sybill felt her ears go pink again. Wolf turned around and looked up into Sybill's eyes. "You do want to don't you?" he asked looked liking the weight of the world rested on her answer.  
  
"Well, if it means getting to see you and Anna I'll be happy to spend more time here," she said pulling Wolf up further into her lap. She forced herself not to look in Severus' direction for fear of what look might be in his eyes. She was still feeling overwhelmed by all of the emotion and wasn't sure that she could handle a "told you so" look if it were there. She was rescued a few moments later by Mrs. Walker calling them for dinner.  
  
Mrs. Walker served their dinner and then left promising to return before morning. Severus assured her that they would be fine and then watched as Anna and Wolf scrambled to sit on either side of Sybill at the dinner table. It wasn't long before dinner was over and they were sitting once more in the lounge. The night had become chilly and Severus had lit a fire in the fireplace. Wolf had crawled into Sybill's lap again and had quickly fallen asleep. It wasn't long after that, that Sybill was falling asleep herself.  
  
Severus took Anna to bed and then came back for Wolf, Sybill stirred when he removed him from her lap. "Severus what time is it?" she asked stretching.  
  
"Not very late," he whispered. "I'll be right back." Sybill sat up looked at the clock and was getting to her feet when Severus returned to the room. He crossed the room and stood next to her. "Where are you going?" he asked putting his arms around her.  
  
"I need to get home," she said sleepily.  
  
"Why?" he asked pulling her closer.  
  
"Because I have class early in the morning," she said placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes.  
  
"Stay with me," he whispered. "You don't need to leave. You can sleep here."  
  
Sybill didn't move. "Severus I shouldn't," she whispered. "The children are in the next room." She was drifting off as she spoke. Severus chuckled and then picked her up.  
  
"You're too sleepy to go wandering around at night. You're staying here and you'll go back to the castle in the morning," he said carrying her through the house and into his bedroom. He pulled off her shoes and pulled the blankets over her. "Good night," he whispered giving her a kiss.  
  
Sybill looked up at him and smiled. "Good night."  
  
She awoke sometime in the middle of the night and felt him lying next to her. He had gone to sleep with his arms around her. His body was warm and when he drew a breath, she felt it on the back of her neck. She couldn't imagine anywhere in the world that she wanted to be more than where she was at this moment. She turned carefully so that she would not loose the protection of his open arms and began to kiss him. At first, he did not respond and then he drew a deep breath and brought his arms in tighter, bringing her into him. She now found that her kisses were being returned and brought her own arms up to caress the small of his back.  
  
Sybill felt him pulling at the clothes that she found she was still wearing and was soon helping him with them. In a matter of seconds, she was feeling his bare skin next to hers. She sighed and concentrated on how she was feeling and how she never thought she was going to make it to this point. She was thinking that she was very happy that Severus had insisted that she stay when she felt him begin to kiss down her neck. She drew a deep breath and pushed into him harder. "Nothing could possibly spoil this moment," she thought. Then he said four simple words.  
  
"I love you, Trista." Sybill felt herself stop breathing. Had he said what she thought he said? She felt her heart sink and the tears welling up inside her. She pulled away, found her clothing nearby, and sat up. Severus opens his eyes and reached for her. "Sybill what are you doing?"  
  
She pushed back the tears. "I, I should be going," she said trying to slip back into her clothes.  
  
"Sybill was I wrong? You were the one who woke me," he said looking confused. She was getting more upset by the minute. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and found her glasses on the table by the bed.  
  
Sybill looked at Severus distressed. "You don't even know that you've said it?" she said tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Sybill what are you talking about?" asked Severus looking quite irritated.  
  
"Severus you called me Trista," she said almost sobbing. Severus sat up and there was a look of realization on his face.  
  
"Sybill I'm,.,,"  
  
"NO, don't say you're sorry," she said interrupting him. "Despite what you said last night you obviously have unresolved feelings for your wife." She thought about what she said. "That's the key isn't it? She is still your wife Severus." Sybill looked around fighting back the tears and the sobs. "I shouldn't even be here." Severus didn't know what to say. He sat quietly looking into her swollen eyes. "I'm going ho," she started to say home but it just didn't feel right. ". . . back to the castle. When you've decided how you feel I will be there."  
  
Severus reached out for her. "Sybill wait we should talk." She pulled back out of his reach.  
  
"I have waited for your love a long time Severus Snape. I will wait a bit longer." And with these words she was gone.  
  
********************  
  
Sybill sat in her office with her head in her hands wishing she hadn't just spent the last hour in Albus Dumbledore's office. It had probably been a mistake on her part to talk him about how she had been feeling. It had been three days since she had left Snape's house and she hadn't even seen him, let alone talked to him. She didn't need a crystal ball to know what kind of message he was trying to send her. She drew a deep breath, removed her glasses, and placed them table in front of her. She was rubbing her eyes and trying to keep from crying again when she heard someone enter the room.  
  
"Professor Trelawney, are you all right?" Anna had just entered her classroom and sat down in front her.  
  
"Anna," she said quickly wiping her eyes and replacing her glasses. "What are you doing here?" Anna looked hurt by her question. "I didn't mean it like that Anna, I just that I didn't expect you. You're always welcome to come and see me," she assured her.  
  
"Professor I just wondered why you hadn't been to see us. Did you and my daddy have a fight?" she asked looking at Sybill's swollen eyes.  
  
Sybill felt very uncomfortable. "Why would you ask a question like that?"  
  
"Well you haven't been over since the other night and Dad's been upset since then," she explained.  
  
"Upset?" asked Sybill curiously.  
  
"Like he used to get when he and Mummy fought," Anna continued. "I heard him talking to Mrs. Walker about you and then later I noticed that he'd been crying again." She stopped and looked at Sybill. "He looked like you do." The look on her face turned to one of concern. "Did my daddy say something to hurt you Professor?"  
  
Sybill looked into Anna's eyes. "Your father I'm sure would never intentionally say anything to hurt me Anna. I just thought that maybe he needed some time to sort things out about your mother."  
  
"She's not coming back Professor. I know she's not coming back," repeated Anna a tear in her eye. Sybill rose and went to comfort Anna.  
  
"You have to know that her leaving didn't have anything to do with you Anna. Sometimes adults just can't figure out how to make things work anymore. It doesn't mean that your parents don't still love you and your brother and sister," assured Sybill.  
  
"I know. Mrs. Walker keeps telling us that too," said Anna drying her eyes on her sleeve. Sybill put her arm around her and smiled. "You and Daddy weren't fighting about me and Wolf .were you?"  
  
Sybill looked at Anna sympathetically. "No sweetie. In the first place, your father and I aren't fighting. And why would we be fighting about you anyway?"  
  
"I just thought." Anna stopped talking and Sybill looked at her, her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Anna, don't ever think that! Anyone who would not be your father's friend because of his children wouldn't be someone that you or he would want around anyway." She pulled Anna into a hug and smiled. "I hope that you and Wolf will want to come and see me and be my friend even if your father and I don't end up staying good friends." Anna pulled back and nodded sniffling. "Good, now you better get home before Mrs. Walker finds out you're gone."  
  
"You'll come and see us soon?"  
  
Sybill nodded. "I promise." Anna gave her another hug and then left leaving her alone again with more sorrow in her heart.  
  
************************  
  
Severus sat alone in his office as well his head also in his hands. He was fighting the exhaustion that he felt. He was sure that he hadn't slept ten hours in the last three days. He kept thinking about what Sybill had said to him before she had disappeared and it was making it difficult to sleep, eat, and even teach. He had been neglecting going home again. He was about to fall asleep at his desk when he got a visitor. "Severus I was beginning to get worried about you. I haven't seen you in days." He looked up to see Professor Dumbledore approach his desk and then sit down.  
  
"Albus I've just been busy, start of term you know," he said trying to look as alert as he could.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. Well it seems the start of term is taking its toll on others on the faculty as well," he said giving Severus a knowing look. Snape looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I just spent an hour in my office talking to Sybill Trelawney about taking next term off. It seems she feels that she needs to take a sabbatical." Severus looked into the Headmaster's eyes and saw that he knew more than he was saying. Severus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You know Severus this school is like a small town. There is not much that goes on here that doesn't get talked about."  
  
Snape pushed back the embarrassment that he felt building inside of him. "So the whole school is again having a laugh at my expense," he said flatly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "Severus no one is laughing or would laugh at your misfortune. I don't know what's going on between you and Sybill but I assure you that everyone including myself was very sympathetic to what happened between you and Trista. Had you been willing to let us in, you would have known that."  
  
Severus looked into his friends face and felt his emotions letting go. "I'm afraid if there was to ever be anything between Sybill and me it is in a shambles now. She says that I have unresolved feelings for Trista." Severus looked down at his hands and then up into Dumbledore's eyes. "To tell you the truth I don't know if she's right or wrong. We weren't happy long before she left the children and me, and I know that I wouldn't take her back."  
  
"But she's mother of your children and you've spent a great deal of your life with her," finished Dumbledore. Severus nodded. "I can't imagine that Sybill is asking you to forget about all of that."  
  
Severus knew that she was not asking him to forget about his life with Trista. She just wanted him to be sure, about what he wanted. Over the last few days, he had been unhappier than he had been in weeks and just when he had started feeling good again. "How long Albus do I have to be alone and miserable before I'm allowed to be happy again?"  
  
"That my friend is up to you," he said rising to his feet. "I suggest though that you not dwell on the past and let the future slip through your hands." He turned and started to walk toward the door to his office. He stopped and turned around. "Oh and I also suggest that you get some rest. You're not doing anyone any good in your present state, including yourself." He smiled once more and then exited his office leaving Severus looking a little less taxed and a little more determined. He decided that it was time to face what he'd been avoiding for days. It was time to see if it was too late to fix things with Sybill.  
  
Sybill packed up her books and things for the weekend, while she thought about what Anna had said. Maybe she hadn't been fair with Severus. It hadn't been that long since his wife and walked out on him and his children and she had more or less done the same thing. She had just about talked herself into seeking him out when she looked up to find him entering her classroom. "Severus," she said quickly trying to hide her swollen eyes.  
  
"Sybill do you have some time to talk to me?" he asked looking at her.  
  
She smiled. "I have nothing but time for you Severus. Believe it or not, I was about to come and look for you." He looked at her like he wasn't sure whether to believe her or not and then he stepped forward and held out his arms. Sybill hesitated and then accepted the sanctuary of them.  
  
"I just had an interesting conversation with Albus Dumbledore," said Severus after holding her for a moment or two. Sybill pulled back and looked at him her face turning red.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, I never meant," Severus held his hand to her lips.  
  
"No apologies if anyone should apologize." Sybill shook her head.  
  
"No. I really don't want you to. I feel badly enough about all of this as it is," she confessed.  
  
"Clean slate then?" he asked smiling.  
  
She nodded. "I think that sounds like a grand idea." She sighed like the weight of the world had been lifted off of her.  
  
Severus pulled her close once more. "Sybill you said something the other night that I've been thinking about since you left." She looked up at him and then down again as though she were ashamed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You said you had waited a long time for my love." Sybill pulled away, her face burning red. "What?" he asked trying to pull her back.  
  
"It's quite foolish,"' she whispered.  
  
"What?" he asked again taking her in his arms.  
  
"Severus, I've always loved you, since we were children. I just couldn't ever get you to see me as anything other than a friend." There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "Then Trista came along and," she stopped.  
  
"I never knew that you felt that way about me," he said lifting her face and wiping her tears. "I'm not going to make that mistake again. Sybill I'm not going to guarantee that it won't be tough. I can't guarantee there won't be times when one or both of us might want out. But I know that if I where to walk away from this opportunity with you now I would regret it for the rest of my life." He reached into his robe pocket, pulled out a parchment envelope, and handed it to Sybill.  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking at it as though it held snakes.  
  
"It won't explode Sybill," he said trying not to chuckle. "I went and filed the papers yesterday to have my and Trista's marriage dissolved. I will take a little time, but I'm sure she's not going to fight me on it," he said staring into her eyes.  
  
Sybill felt the tears pooling there. "And the children?" she asked still staring at the unopened envelope.  
  
"I've talked to them and they understand that their mother isn't coming back." Sybill thought about what Anna had said just a short time ago and wondered if Severus knew just how much his talk had impacted his daughter. He sensed her uneasiness, misread the signals, and began to pull back. "Am I moving too fast?"  
  
Sybill looked into his eyes and sensed his fear. "No," she said taking him back into her arms this time pulling him closer. "I was just lost wool gathering." He smiled and took advantage of his current position by kissing her long and hard. Sybill melted into his kiss. "Severus," she started after she had pulled back. "Anna was just here."  
  
"She was?" he said looking concerned.  
  
"It's all right Severus, she was just worried about you and me," explained Sybill. "She was worried that we were fighting."  
  
Severus dropped his arms and moved away from Sybill. "I'm afraid that Trista and I spent so much time fighting in front them that that doesn't surprise me at all."  
  
Sybill walked up and put her arms around him. She was trembling. "It will be all right Severus. I told her we weren't fighting and we really weren't. I also told her that I intended to be her friend no matter what happened between you and I me." Severus turned in her arms and smiled.  
  
"So what plans have you with my children Sybill Trelawney?" Sybill grinned.  
  
"None that I can't include you in," she admitted. She reached up, gave him another kiss, and then pulled back until she was holding only his hands. She was still shaking slightly, so he held her even tighter. "So am I invited to dinner?"  
  
Severus looked slightly taken aback but smiled. "Absolutely, the children will be very happy."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm all ready happy," he said grinning. He pulled her in close again and kissed her, which she very willingly accepted. Then she laid her head on his chest and thought once again about how perfect the moment was. "Sybill," he started causing her to day-dreamingly answer with a hum. "I love you." 


End file.
